


Everyone Loves Akmu

by rndmnrd



Category: Akdong Musician, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coloring Book Oh My Girl, F/M, Fire BTS, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, Multi, Russian Roulette Red Velvet, Stuck Monsta X, TT Twice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnrd/pseuds/rndmnrd
Summary: In which everyone loves the Akdong Musician siblings, but they apparently only have eyes for each other’s best friends.Or, 4 times other people loved the AKMU siblings and 2 times it really mattered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: 9/18/17 I didn't like how I ended the first Seventeen section from Suhyun's pov. So I reworded the ending.
> 
> Edit: 7/21/18 Super, super minor edits. I added some punctuation and a few "-ssi" honorifics that I forgot.

When Suhyun met Bangtan for the first time she was initially star struck. Songs like Fire, Dope and Run were constantly on repeat in their dorm, so seeing them in person was unbelievable. Shyly, she bowed to them, uttering a small, “Hello Sunbaenims,” before turning quickly to find her brother. Spotting Chanhyuk’s back, she quickly made her way over to him. She curled a hand into the fabric of the back of his shirt and crouched slightly to hide behind his shoulder. In her small panic, she missed the looks of pure joy that crossed over Bangtan’s faces.

“She’s so cute, hyung!” Jimin whispered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hoseok and Yoongi nodded in agreement, a giddy smiles on both of their faces. Namjoon glanced at them, prepared to hold them back from the cute girl, but even he had a fond smile across his face.

“Awww!” Jimin’s voice cut through the noise, “Does our Kookie have a crush?” That got all of their attention, including Jungkook’s. They turned to look at their maknae whose face was turning redder by the second.

“Hyung~!” Jungkook whined and shoved lightly at Jimin while the others laughed at him. “Why isn’t anyone making fun of V-hyung or Jin-hyung? They’re staring too!”

The other’s turned to the other two, who didn’t seem to hear Jungkook’s whine. Both of them had fond smiles on their faces as they watched Suhyun and her brother play around as they waited to perform, pinching each other’s sides and messing with each other’s hair. Yoongi reached over and shook Taehyung’s shoulder, startling him, “What?” He looked around to find all of his member’s eyes on him, “What’s going on? Is something wrong? What did I miss?”

Namjoon chuckled before walking over and slinging an arm around Seokjin’s broad shoulders, startling him out of his own thoughts, “Nothing Tae-ah. C’mon, let’s go relax and get something to eat.” Shuffling together in one group, one by one they cast one last look at the adorable siblings.

* * *

 

Jihyo took the stairs in the radio show building two at a time, rushing to meet up with the rest of her members. Her broadcast for the King of Masked Singer ran later than expected, so the radio interview had already started. If she hurried, she could make it in time to still be a part of it. Reaching the third floor, she swung the door open quickly, nearly hitting the person walking towards the stairwell. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, apologizing profusely and lowly bowing.

The person laughed lightly before waving her off, “It’s fine. Clearly you are in a huge rush, don’t let me keep you.”

Jihyo sighed and nodded swiftly, “Thank you, thank you. I’m sorry, again.” She barely looked at the man out of sheer embarrassment, instead focusing on her member's curious glances through the window of the recording room. Yanking the door open, she quietly got set up for the interview before introducing herself to the fans listening. She waved off the concerned look from Mina, mouthing,  _'Later'_ at her, and asked the radio host to repeat the question. 

A few hours later and the interview was finished. The girls piled into the vans to go back to the dorms and Jihyo found herself in the passenger seat beside one of their managers with Chaeyoung, Jungyeon, Sana, and Mina sitting in the back.

“Hey Jihyo-ah?” Mina asked, voice soft in the quiet of the car.

“Yeah?” Jihyo said distractedly, fingers working to untangle her headphones.

“Why were you talking to Chanhyuk-sunbaenim earlier?”

Jihyo’s fingers stalled halfway through a particularly large knot, “What are you talking about?” She shifted to look back at Mina, the Japanese girl sitting all the way in the back of the van.

“Chanhyuk-sunbaenim. From Akdong Musician. You were talking to him before the interview.”

“I was?” Jihyo thought back to before the interview and she couldn’t recall talking to anyone. Then she remembered the man she nearly hit with the door. Embarrassment flooded her senses and she audibly groaned out loud, covering her face with her hands. “I nearly hit him with the door to the stairwell and I was in such a rush I didn’t notice who it was. God, so embarrassing!”

Chaeyoung snickered softly and Jihyo swatted blindly behind her chair, trying to stop the younger girl.

“Chanhyuk-sunbaenim is very handsome, don’t you think?” Sana said softly and slowly, trying to find the right words. Murmurs of agreement sounded around the whole car and Jihyo couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

Suhyun’s face was burning in embarrassment after having Monsta X come up behind her as she said that Wonho was the most handsome one on the list. Her brother’s teasing didn’t help at all either.

“Just go say hello!”

“Oppa~” she whined back, tugging at her sleeves before hitting his chest. Chanhyuk huffed out either a laugh or a grunt of pain, Suhyun couldn’t tell which, before turning around himself and giving a small bow across the backstage area. Several of the Monsta X members returned the bow and smiled at the siblings, but Suhyun kept her gaze firmly on the ground in front of her.

Her and her brother made their way towards their manager who began explaining the rest of their schedule for the night. Suhyun didn’t notice Monsta X after that, although they noticed her.

“Wow, she’s even cuter in person.” Wonho mumbled.

“Yah, leave her be. Suhyun-ssi’s just a kid compared to us.” Shownu scolded, hitting him on the shoulder.

“Even still hyung,” Hyungwon added, “she is really cute. There’s no lie there.”

Murmurs of agreement sounded through the rest of Monsta X, all of them smiling at the shy girl. Kihyun started humming the melody of Perfect Girl softly and Jooheon shoved him hard in the shoulder. The rest of the members broke out into loud, raucous laughter and Hyungwon actually started singing out loud while pinching Kihyun’s cheek lightly. Who, in turn, swatted away his hand and reached to try to flick his forehead. Which lead to each of them teasingly swatting at and hitting one another like children, Kihyun pinching at Changkyun’s sides until Minhyuk chopped at his neck. They kept up like that until their manager gave them a light warning before telling them that they are heading back to their waiting area.

Turning to head back, Shownu gave one last look over his shoulder to see Suhyun peering shyly past her brother. He gave a smile at the young girl and a small wave before going around the corner still smiling at her bright red cheeks.

* * *

 

When the members of Oh My Girl had come over to say hello and to complement their stage, Suhyun didn’t expect her brother to get so flustered. Suhyun paused in the middle of her conversation with Arin when she caught her brother’s eye; he was overwhelmed, bright red and stuttering through his sentences while surrounded by the other seven members of Oh My Girl. Giggles involuntarily erupted from her and she quickly said, “I think my brother and I have to go.”

Chanhyuk’s face broke into a relieved smile and he nodded, “Yes, our manager is probably looking for us and we really need to return our mics.”

Another bout of giggle rose up in Suhyun’s throat, cutting off her brother’s rambling, and he shot her an embarrassed glare.

“Will we see you again, sunbaenim?” Binnie asked, smiling at Chanhyuk.

“U-uhm….” Chanhyuk turned back towards Suhyun with a slightly panicked look.

“Of course, unnie!” Suhyun said with a smile, ignoring the way her brother was glaring at her, “We’d love to see you guys again. Maybe next time we can do a backstage program together or something!”

Chanhyuk let out a stiff chuckle before grabbing his sister’s arm, “Yes that would be great. Now, c’mon Suhyun-ah, we should get back.” He said through slightly clenched teeth.

Suhyun rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. “Yes, let’s go. I was good to see you all!” The siblings gave a bow each before turning to find their manager.

Chanhyuk let out a breath, "Unnie?" He questioned softly, raising his eyebrows at his sister's sudden friendship.

Suhyun snorted lightly, "What did you want me to say, "Sunbaenim"? "Binnie-ssi"?"

“Nevermind.” Chanhyuk muttered and Suhyun giggled, "What?" He asked, defensively.

“Nothing.” Suhyun replied through giggles, “You’re funny when you’re shy like that.”

Chanhyuk huffed out another breath, readying to retaliate, before biting his lip and shaking his head. Suhyun just continued to giggle, pinching his cheek.

* * *

 

Chanhyuk spent way too much time in at the studio to begin with, but after becoming closer with Jihoon, Suhyun swears he might as well live there. Huffing out a breath, Suhyun pulled the door to Pledis Entertainment open and walked into the lobby. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at her so Suhyun asked her, “I’m here for my brother, he came in a few hours ago to see Seventeen’s Woozi? His name is Lee Chanhyuk. There should be a plus one under his name that says “Lee Suhyun”?”

The receptionist didn’t say anything, she just clicked through several different things on her monitor. Finally, she asked, “Can I see your ID?” Suhyun passed the card over the counter and the receptionist clicked through a couple more pages. “Alright,” she said, placing Suhyun’s ID on the counter in front of her, “The recording room is 412 on the fourth floor. The elevator is around the corner on the left.”

Suhyun gave a small bow and picked up her ID. The walk to the elevator was a familiar one given the amount of times she’s had to pick up her brother, and the elevator ride itself was short. She quickly walked to the end of the hall and opened the door for room 412.

Every time she had come to get her brother when he stayed too long in the studio with Jihoon, the two of them had been alone. So when Suhyun opened the door, she didn’t expect to see the rest of Seventeen’s vocal unit lounging around inside.

“O-oh! I’m so sorry!” The other members looked just as surprised to see her. Looking around frantically, she found her brother and Jihoon fully engrossed in whatever they were working on. “Oppa!” she cried, taking a few steps closer and gently placed a hand on Chanhyuk’s shoulder.

Chanhyuk turned around, surprise covering his features along with a smile. “Hey, Hyun-ah! What are you doing here?”

“It’s nearly one in the morning. Why do you think I’m here?”

Chanhyuk gave a glance at the clock on the wall and gave his sister a sheepish look. “Alright, sorry. I left a few things in the other room, so I’ll be right back.” He gave his sister a pat on the head gently before slipping out of the door.

Once Chanhyuk left, the silence in the studio room became apparent. Shyly, Suhyun slid into the seat that Chanhyuk vacated. “Hoonie-oppa?”

Jihoon hummed in acknowledgement.

“What were you and oppa working on?”

“A few personal tracks of mine.” Jihoon replied, clicking and dragging a few things across the screen before offering an earbud to Suhyun. “There’s no lyrics yet, but this is what one of the tracks sounds like so far.”

Suhyun nodded and put in the earbud. The song was mellow, calming but in a happy, healing way. “Is this going to be like SIMPLE and appear on your guy’s next album as a solo track?”

Jihoon shrugged, “I don’t think so. I think this one will end up staying in the dark for a little while longer.” He clicked a few more times and the music stopped playing. “But this is what your brother came up with while he was here.” Jihoon started another track, this one with a heavier beat and more edge to it. “It reminds me a little bit of the first drafts I did for Chuck.” Suhyun nodded and tapped her hand against the table with the beat.

Suhyun honestly forgot that there was other people in the room. Being with Jihoon seemed to do that to her. She would forget little things, like that there were other people around or if there are cameras around. She doesn’t quite know why. Something about her brother’s friend just messes with her head. (And sometimes her heart, which would beat wildly out of control in her chest whenever Jihoon was nearby.)

The two of them sat together in silence with little comments made here or there while waited for Chanhyuk’s return, which came quicker than Suhyun would have liked.

“Alright, I think I’ve got everything. Ready, Suhyun?”

Suhyun nodded and hummed in response, taking the headphone out of her ear and standing.

Jihoon stood too, giving Chanhyuk a one-armed hug, “I guess I’ll see you later. Thanks for the help, man.” He gave a small bow towards Suhyun after pulling away, “Sorry for keeping him for so long Suhyun-ah.” He said, walking them towards the door.

Suhyun just smiled at him, saying, “It’s fine, oppa.” They both bowed to the rest of the Seventeen members, who responded quietly and the three left the room together. Suhyun hesitated for a moment partway down the hall and Jihoon looked at her curiously. Briefly, she entertained the bold idea of grabbing his hand or, god forbid, kissing him. Embarrassed by her own thoughts, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

Glancing at the door where the other Seventeen members were looking around the doorframe and then at her brother’s retreating back, Suhyun focused back on Jihoon. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly, and she felt her cheeks begin to redden. Ducking her head, Suhyun hurried after her brother with a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

 

Chanhyuk muttered something about spoiled maknaes as Suhyun and Yerim ordered dish after dish at the restaurant they were all seated at. Chanhyuk lost a dumb bet and had to treat the two ’99 liners to a late dinner. The two girls were seated across from him, giggling to themselves about something on their phones.

When the waitress came with their food, Chanhyuk sighed lightly and picked up his chopsticks. The two girls didn’t hesitate to dig in to all the food they got and as a sign of condolence, Suhyun held out some black-bean noodles for her brother. Giving her a small smile, he leaned forward and took the bite. Yerim cooed at the two of them and they groaned at the cheesiness of it all. Soon, all three were sent into a fit of giggles.

The meal went by after that with them feeding each other bites of their food every once and a while. And once they were full, the leftover food packed away, they decided on walking back to Yerim’s dorms rather than taking a car. The three of them walked in a line together, Chanhyuk with a girl on either arm.

As they were walking towards Yerim’s dorms, Chanhyuk suddenly slipped his arm out of Yerim’s and pulled her to stand by his sister, leaving him closest to the street. They both stared at him curiously until a large truck drove past them, clearly going way too fast. The girls’ eyes both widened at Chanhyuk, but he just smirked lightly and pulled them to continue walking

The walk was familiar and short, the three of them having walked it several times before. A pleasant silence fell over them and they let the sounds of the city at night wash over them. It was one of the few times of the day that they could be out and not have to worry. But, even still, Chanhyuk pulled his hood further up over his head, Suhyun rummaged through her bag for a face mask, and Yerim pulled her bright red hair into a low ponytail before tugging up her own hood.

They slowed to a stop in front of Yerim’s dorms, still quiet and relaxed. Yerim and Suhyun hugged tightly, both quietly promising to do this sort of thing more often. Yerim turned and gave a light hug to Chanhyuk as well, causing his heart to do a strange flip in his chest. The two siblings both took a step back and waved. Yerim smiled, waved one last time and then turned to go up the stairs.

“If you don’t do something right now, I’m disowning you as my brother.”

“What?” Chanhyuk exclaimed, head snapping to look at his sister, shocked and confused. Suhyun just silently motioned with her head at Yerim before turning around and looking out into the street.

Chanhyuk gave a glance over his shoulder at his sister who was purposefully watching cars pass in the street with her back to the two. Yerim was already up the stairs to the dorms and Chanhyuk skipped up the stairs after her.

“Yerim-ah!” She turned around surprised at his cry and stopped at the door. “One more thing.” She raised an eyebrow in question. Steeling himself, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek.

The younger girl’s jaw dropped open and she stared at Chanhyuk in shock.

Chanhyuk smiled, he knew his cheeks were bright red and that he looked ridiculous, but he didn’t quite care. “Have a good night Yerim-ah.”

* * *

 

Bonus 1:

The four other vocal unit members stared at Jihoon and Suhyun shock. They’d never seen Jihoon so calm and open about his unfinished music. Even stranger, when Chanhyuk opened the door, Jihoon’s demeanor didn’t change. He remained calm and softer towards the two of them. When the siblings had left, Jisoo spoke up, “Jihoon-ah?”

“Yeah, Jisoo-hyung?”

“I didn’t know that you had a girlfriend. Suhyun-ssi is a really surprising match for you.”

Jihoon whipped around in surprise, “I’m not dating Suhyun-ah! Where on earth did you get that from?”

“She called you “Oppa” hyung.” Seokmin added.

“So do most of the Pledis girls. That doesn’t mean anything. We just see each other very often because Chanhyuk and I are good friends, she meant it respectfully. Not in any other way.”

“She didn’t just call you, “Oppa,” hyung, she called you, “Hoonie-oppa.” Care to explain that one?” Seungkwan said, smugly.

Jihoon sputtered around a response, “It- I- That doesn’t-”

“And you let her listen to your demos.” Seungkwan said, pointing a finger at the older boy, “You don’t even let _us_ listen to your demos sometimes.”

Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up, “Suhyun has music production background like her brother. It doesn’t mean anything else.”

“You say that Jihoon-ah, but your cheeks tell a different story.” Jeonghan said in a sing-song voice. He stood from where he was dozing on the couch and reached to pinch one of Jihoon’s cheeks, which were in fact burning. The hand was quickly slapped away and Jihoon glared at the rest of the vocal unit around him.

“Stop it.” He muttered out. The other member’s laughed and gathered their stuff to head back to their dorm. Jihoon rolled his eyes at his members before saying, “You guys head back. I have a few little details to finish up here.”

“Jihoon-ah -”

“I know Jisoo-hyung. I’ll be back to the dorm before 3 a.m., I promise.” Jisoo raised his eyebrows at the younger but nodded anyway.

Jihoon fiddled with the mouse before making sure the other members really left. He glanced to the door and then looked back at his computer. The file he was working on with Chanhyuk still up in the tabs, the title thankfully hidden by other windows.

_"For Suhyunnie."_

* * *

 

Bonus 2:

Yerim closed the door smiling and lifted a hand to touch her cheek. She squealed and jumped up and down. 

Sooyoung rounded the corner at the noise and furrowed her brows, “Yerim-ah it’s nearly midnight. What’s going on?”

“The best things.” Yerim replied, toeing off her shoes with a stupid smile on her face. Wendy followed Sooyoung from around the corner and draped an arm around the maknae's shoulders.

“I know that look,” Wendy said, motherly running her fingers through Yerim's hair, “Did he finally confess to you?”

Sooyoung looked at Wendy in surprise. “Who?”

“Chanhyuk-ssi. I can only assume that’s what made her so happy.”

Yerim just kept smiling and lifted a hand to touch her cheek again, “He kissed me on the cheek.” She whispered.

Wendy and Sooyoung’s eyebrows shot up, but a squeal from down the hall means that Seulgi heard her. A few moments later, the orange-haired girl was skidding to a stop in front of Yerim, “Really?! Yerim, that’s wonderful!” She tugged the maknae into a hug and they both started laughing.

“What’s going on?” All four heads turned to see a sleepy Joohyun looking like she just woke up.

“Chanhyuk kissed Yerim-ah on the cheek.” Seulgi squealed, tightening her grip on the younger girl.

Joohyun furrowed her eyebrows, “Why is that such a big deal? Everyone could tell that they liked each other. It’s not surprising?” She looked around at the other girls, slightly dazed and still sleepy.

Yerim laughed from where she was still trapped in Seulgi’s arms, “I think it’s time for us all to go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure where is came from, but please leave kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
